lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Killabilly/Walkthrough
This is a walkthrough to provide tips and advice on defeating the boss Killabilly. I Came, I Saw, I Kicked Its Ass I Came, I Saw, I Kicked Its Ass is an achievement to signify to the player the boss Lewis Legend has been defeated. Like other bosses, Killabilly's strategies will adapt in order to create difficulty towards the player. This achievement is available in any difficulty. 'Phase 1' Once reaching Killabilly, the player will be held by the grasp of his great hands. The only vulnerable part of Killabilly is his face, particularly his eyes. The player must repeatedly use the Chainsaw Blaster to shoot out his eyes, so that Killabilly will lose grip of the player. Killabilly may retaliate, spitting out zombies towards the player, flicking the player, getting aid, and closing his eyes. When Killabilly spits the player with zombies, they must quickly move the arm by pressing (B/Circle) to saw the side of his hand to cause it to go to the other side. This move should also be done when Killabilly begins to flick the player in a QTE. Flying zombies that appear should be countered with (Y/Triangle), where they will quickly die off. If the player runs out of Blaster Bullets, the bullets will mysteriously fly towards the player. The game will transition when Killabilly tries to consume her, where a QTE is initiated and the player must press (B/Circle) repeatedly. 'Phase 2' After being spit out, Juliet will begin to fight Killabilly on a platform, while he sits from a distance from the player. Killabilly will frequently move back and begin to swing his arms. This will cause various zombies and vehicles to hurl towards the platform and even harm the player. A truck that Killabilly may have been playing with earlier may appear, in which the player must repeatedly evade in order to avoid damage from contact. Killabilly may fire lasers that the player can easily evade, or stick out his tongue that will move, in which the player may want to evade. Zombies will frequently appear literally out of Killabilly's hands. Helicopters may also come as frequently, in which Killabilly may destroy out of irritation. The player can shoot or run away from the crashing helicopter. The only vulnerable parts of him are fingers, and other parts of his body can only be harmed with the use of the Chainsaw Blaster. Once weakened the player must follow a QTE to defeat Killabilly. 'Phase 2.5' The player must walk through a tunnel inside of Killabilly, in order to defeat him. The player must slice through tentacles, to go through obstacles. Eventually the player will be introduce to a QTE, where several tentacles suddenly charge at the player. Fingered Fingered is an achievement to signify to the player that they have managed to succesfully sliced of Killabilly's fingers 20 times. This achievement can only be accomplished in Phase 2 and can be done in any difficulty. 'Phase 1' This will not affect the achievement. 'Phase 2' When Killabilly lands his hands on the stage, the player must quickly chop them off. This sequence must be repeated 20 times in order to get the achievement. 'Phase 2.5' This will not affect the achievement. See Also *Killabilly *Boss Fight: Killabilly *I Came, I Saw, I Kicked Its Ass *Fingered Videos Category:Walkthrough Category:Bosses Category:Boss Fights Category:Gameplay Category:Combat